familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tazewell County, Illinois
Tazewell County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 128,485. Its county seat and largest city is Pekin . The majority of the population live in the suburbs and bedroom communities of Peoria along the western border of the county. It is part of the Peoria, Illinois, Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is pronounced with a short "a", to rhyme with "razz" rather than "raze". History Tazewell County was formed out of Peoria County in 1827. The consensus appears to be that it was named in honor of Littleton Tazewell, who was serving in the U.S. Senate, and who became Governor of Virginia in 1834. It is, however, possible that it was named for Littleton's father, prominent Virginia politician Henry Tazewell, for whom Tazewell County, Virginia, was named. File:Tazewell County Illinois 1827.png|Tazewell from the time of its creation to 1829, including a large tract of unorganized territory temporarily attached to it, whose precise border was not defined.White, Jesse. Origin and Evolution of Illinois Counties. State of Illinois, March 2010. http://www.cyberdriveillinois.com/publications/pdf_publications/ipub15.pdf File:Tazewell County Illinois 1829.png|Tazewell County between 1829 and 1830: the creation of Macon County established a southern border for Tazewell's additional territory. File:Tazewell County Illinois 1830.png|Tazewell County between 1830 and 1831: the additional territory to the east became McLean County. File:Tazewell County Illinois 1831.png|Tazewell County between 1831 and 1841: the last of the county's additional territory became part of LaSalle County. File:Tazewell County Illinois 1841.png|Tazewell County in 1841, reduced to its present borders. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.63%) is land and (or 1.37%) is water. Adjacent counties *Woodford County (north) *McLean County (east) *Logan County (south) *Mason County (southwest) *Fulton County (west) *Peoria County (northwest) Transportation Major highways Airports The following public-use airports are located in Tazewell County:Public and Private Airports, Tazewell County, Illinois * Pekin Municipal Airport (C15) - serves Pekin * Manito Mitchell Airport (C45) - serves Manito, a village in Mason County Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 128,485 people, 50,327 households, and 35,883 families residing in the county. The population density was 198 people per square mile (76/km²). There were 52,973 housing units at an average density of 82 per square mile (32/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.40% White, 0.88% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.27% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. 1.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 37.0% were of German, 14.0% American, 11.1% English and 10.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 50,327 households out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 24.40% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,250, and the median income for a family was $53,412. Males had a median income of $41,148 versus $24,781 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,511. About 4.40% of families and 6.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.40% of those under age 18 and 5.20% of those age 65 or over. Political subdivisions Cities *Delavan *East Peoria *Marquette Heights *Pekin *Washington Villages Unincorporated communities *Groveland Townships Tazewell County is divided into these townships: Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Pekin have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1884 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Tazewell County, Illinois References Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Tazewell County, Illinois Category:Peoria metropolitan area Category:Established in 1827